


My Transformers ocs as vines

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Decepticon, FUCK, Other, autocorrect, fuck it here we go again, fyi: pyro was a deception first but eventually becomes an autobot, rated t because they say the fuck word, rivet and repo are the resident deception stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: I'm so sorry I keep making these, but I don't want to write any new actually stories until I finish my old ones so here.
Kudos: 2





	My Transformers ocs as vines

Breakdown: Hey, so today, my sister pushed me, so I'm starting a kickstarter to put her down.

(cuts to a picture of Pyro with the cation 'Die please')

Breakdown: The benefits of killing her would be that I get pushed way less-

\---

Starscream: You have a beautiful smile.

Whiplash: Thank you! You're not that handsome!

Starscream: Wow, thanks.

\---

Shadowracer: I'm scared, dad!

Megatron: Do you trust me?

Shadowracer: Yeah.

Megatron: Then jump!

(Shadowracer jumps, but Megatron pulls away and she falls on the ground)

Megatron: Rule number one, never trust anyone!

\---

Repo: Hey, I'm a lesbien.

Rivet: I thought you were a Decepticon?!

\---

Predeking: (growls)

Shadowracer: The power of Christ-

Predaking: (growls)

Shadowracer: The power of Christ-

Predaking: (growls)

Shadowracer: -compells you!

Predaking: (roars)

\---

Rivet: My freakin' stomach hurts, dude.

Repo: You ate a lot last night.

Rivet: What'd I eat?

Repo: (pulls back a curtain to reveal the ceiling and walls missing) All the walls, and the ceiling.

Rivet: Fuckin' sick!

\---

Starscream: You won't like me before I've had my coffee!

Whiplash: That's weird because I fucking hate you, like, all the time.

\---

Pyro: (zooming in on Knockout and Breakdown) Two bros, chilling in a hottub, five feet apart 'cause they're not gay!

\---

Soundwave: (holding Ravage) Rivet to the main deck, I have a little surprise for you.

Rivet: (sees Ravage) Is that a chicken?

\---

Pyro: I'm just cooking pizza! (accidentally whacks Breakdown in the face with the pan)

Pyro: (bursts out laughing)

\---

Repo: Hey, do you have any shaving cream?

Rivet: No, I don't like the way that it tastes.

Repo: ...you eat shaving cream?

Rivet: No, why would I eat it if I don't like the way that it tastes?

\---

Optimus: There's only one thing worse that killing someone... (reveals the words 'killing a human') Boom.

Shadowracer: Humans!

Optimus: NO-

\---

Repo: I should have left you on that street corner where you were standing.

Rivet: BUT YA DIDN'T.

\---

Shadowracer: (beatboxing terribly)

Shockwave: Your daughter's one hell of a beatboxer.

Megatron: That's terrifs...

\---

Whiplash: Part one. I was walking down the street and this is what I saw:

(shows Cliffjumper dead next to a cracker)

Whiplash: A dead Autobot and a cracker! Let's poke it! (pokes him)

\---

Whiplash: (walks up to young Shadowracer)

Shadowracer: Daddy?

Whiplash: Do I LOOK-

\---

Shadowracer: You are my dad!

(zooms into a picture of Megatron)

Shadowracer: You're my dad! Boogie woogie woogie!

\---

Dreadwing: (trying to play the keyboard)

Rivet: SAIL! (slams down on the keys, causing the keyboard to fall)

\---

Pyro: (handing out an energon cube) Hey Bulkhead, you want some?

Bulkhead: (grabs it) This bitch empty! (throws it) YEET.

\---

Rivet: Have you ever heard the sound of a rubber ball breaking a window?

Miko: Uh-uh.

Rivet: wOUld YoU LIkE tOO?!

\---

Shadowracer: Parents, excuse my potty mouth! (turns around) SHUT THE FUCK UP!

The other Decepticons: OOOOOOOHHHHHH-

\---

Whiplash: You know, I hate to do this, but I specifically asked for no mustard, but you just brought me a bottle of mustard on a plate.

\---

Shadowracer: Sometimes, I like to pretend I'm tall, but I'm just standing on a chair.

\---

Rivet: I care about you, here are some pinecones on a stick. (hands them to Repo) They're lovely.

\---

Knockout: How'd you make all this money? Selling drugs? Haha.

Rivet: (internally) He knows! (pulls out a gun)

\---

Dreadwing: HEY, HEY-

Megatron: Shhhh, Shadowracer's sleeping.

Dreadwing: Oh, sorry. 

Megatron: What's up?

Dreadwing: There's a fire.

\---

Whiplash: I saw you scheming against Megatron yesterday!

Starscream: Wh-Whiplash! It's not what you think!

Whiplash: I won't hesitate, bitch! (shoots him)

\---

Whiplash: I eat cheerios because they're heart healthy, and my heart has been severely damaged. So Arcee, if you're out there-

\---

Rivet: Is it coming to me? (gets handed a bong) Yes, I can do it myself this time! (blows the bong water out of the bong)

\---

Repo: Welcome to bible study, we're all children of Unicron!

Repo: (zooms in on Megatron doing dark energon) KUMBAYA MY LORD-

\---

Pyro: (talking to Airachnid) Miss spider, why was it funny to kill my brother? (hits her) Is it still funny, Miss spider?

\---

Shadowracer: (looking at all the vehicons) Look at all those chickens!

\---

Soundwave: Rivet, can you read the report to everyone?

Rivet: No I cannot!

Rivet: What up, I'm Rivet, I'm 19,000, and I never fucking learned how to read!

\---

Whiplash: Say hey vine! 

Rivet: Hey vine!

Repo: Fuck vine bitch!

\---

Whiplash: He doesn't deserve you! If he doesn't treat you right by now, you're gone!

Pyro: I'm gone!

Whiplash: NOW GO CHOP HIS DICK OFF-

\---

Rivet and Repo: (jamming out to the radio)

Rivet: Woah oh oh! Tainted love!

Repo: Don't TOUCH ME PLEASE I CANNOT STAND THE WAY YOU-

\---

Shadowracer: Niner, niner! We need backup!

Soundwave: We're sending in a chopper!

Rivet: (in her helicoper alt mode) Y'all better get on this bitch. (giggles) We about to go!

\---

Repo: (on a mission) You know, the indigenous species in Canada can be real aggressive, so it's important to take all necassary precautions.

Repo: (honking her horn at a goose) Get fucked!

\---

Megatron: You know what, you're in time out! Get on top of the fridge, get up there!

Shadowracer: (climbing up on the fridge) This house is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE!

\---

Pyro: Truth or dare?

Shadowracer: Truth!

Pyro: Was the moon landing of 1969 faked?

Shadowracer: ...what?

Pyro: Answer the question, Shadowracer.

\---

Starscream: Breakdown?

Breakdown: Here.

Starscream: Punk-ass bitch named Rivet?

Rivet: ...the punk-ass bitch part is silent.

\---

Whiplash: Did you do the dishes?

Starscream: I thought... you wanted... to do them.

Whiplash: Hmhmhm! You were wrong!

\---

Megatron: (looking through his things)

(sees baby Shadowracer on the floor)

Megatron: Oh fuck, there it is. (picks her up)

\---

I promise this is the last one of these that I'll do in a while I prOMISE.


End file.
